


Night Swim

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing down here?”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to swim.” Bucky flicks a few drops of water at Steve’s legs and says, “You should join me.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t bring a suit,” Steve replies as he holds his arms open a bit helplessly. Honestly, he’d come down here to let Bucky know he was back, hoping to go back to their apartment so that some snuggling and sleeping could follow. He hadn't really planned on swimming.</p>
<p>A wicked grin spreads over Bucky’s face as he says, “Neither did I.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Something relevant: I always headcanon Steve and Bucky both as uncircumcised. For most of what I write, this is irrelevant and the reader can imagine whatever they want, but for this story, it's best to imagine Bucky is uncut, since the presence and function of the foreskin cuts down on a significant amount of friction/chafing during sex, and that makes this all more realistic/comfortable/enjoyable for both of them. I 100000% support the use of lube in 99% of all anal sex, and this is one of the very few cases that I'd see as an exception, due to the surrounding circumstances.

Steve gets home from the mission late, just past midnight, but it’s earlier than he thought he’d be. He told Bucky not to expect him until morning, so he thought this would be a pleasant surprise for him.

When he gets back, he expects to find Bucky either snuggled in a blanket on the couch, watching a movie or something, or already in bed... but as Steve looks around their apartment in the Tower... he finds it empty.

His heart starts to race a little, in a panic as he glances through the living room and kitchen, checking the bedroom, the bathroom, and then, desperately, the closets, wondering where Bucky could be, was he taken? Was the apartment ambushed, was Bucky abducted, did he... did he have a flashback and hurt himself, did he... 

Did he leave?

Before Steve gets carried away with his own fears (he can’t help it, Bucky’s been back with him for almost a year and he’s still terrified of what might go wrong to tear them apart again), he takes a breath and prompts, “Jarvis?”

“Yes?” the AI responds immediately.

“Where’s Bucky?” Because if he’s in the Tower, Jarvis will know. And Bucky wasn’t expecting him home yet, so he might have just went somewhere else in the Tower, despite the late hour.

Jarvis responds just a few seconds later. “He’s at the pool.”

Steve feels the tension seeping out of his shoulders and the weight lifting off his chest. “Thanks, Jarvis.”

Steve tries not to let himself feel like an overprotective idiot as he changes out of his uniform and into a t-shirt and gym shorts, then heads back into the elevator, and he mostly succeeds. After everything they’ve been through together, he just... he can’t help the fears, the nightmares that too often infect his sleep. He’s lived without Bucky, he knows what that life is like, and Steve doesn’t want to go back to who he is when he’s not with him, because who he is without Bucky Barnes is... miserable.

When the elevator doors open, Steve steps out onto the terracotta tiled floor, and is almost thrown off again by the lack of the harsh chemical smell Steve had gotten used to at the public gyms in D.C. It’s a saltwater pool, Steve reminds himself again, and smells a bit more like the ocean than a pool.

Despite the only light coming from two dim overhead bulbs, he immediately spots Bucky in the large pool, swimming semi-lazily across the surface of the water. Steve smiles a little, just as Bucky looks over at him, drawn by the sound of the elevator doors.

Bucky’s face lights up with a smile as soon as he sees Steve, and Steve feels a warmth in his chest.

“You’re back early,” Bucky says as he swims back in Steve’s direction. He folds his arms on the edge of the pool and rests his chin on top of them. “Mission went well, I take it?”

“Better than expected,” Steve says, approaching the edge of the pool. It’s dark beneath the surface of the water, though Steve knows Tony’s got underwater lights installed. "What are you doing down here?"

Bucky gives him a look that’s the equivalent of a shrug. “Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to swim.” Bucky releases the ledge, walking-floating back a little bit in the pool. He flicks a few drops of water at Steve’s legs and says, “You should join me.”

“Didn’t bring a suit,” Steve replies as he holds his arms open a bit helplessly. Honestly, he’d come down here to let Bucky know he was back, hoping to go back to their apartment so that some snuggling and sleeping could follow. He hadn't really been planning on swimming.

A wicked grin spreads over Bucky’s face as he says, “Neither did I.”

_Oh god._ Steve could laugh right then. “Jarvis, turn on the underwater lights.”

A second later, the lights fade on, the water illuminated from beneath the surface, a chain of lights all around the edge of the pool, giving it an almost-enchanted look. And sure enough, beneath the water, Bucky is completely nude.

“You’re skinny dipping in Stark’s pool,” Steve points out, just a little disbelieving, but infinitely amused.

“You’re about to be skinny dipping in Stark’s pool,” Bucky retorts, and hell if he isn’t right.

Letting out a fake-exasperated sigh, Steve starts to strip, throwing his shirt over towards the deck chair where Bucky’s clothes are all bundled up. When he drops his shorts, Bucky wolf-whistles at him, the sound echoing off the water.

Steve does laugh then, and tosses the shorts aside as well, before immediately canon-balling into the pool and sending a huge wave to crash down over Bucky.

As soon as he rises to the surface, the war begins. Bucky backhands a great splash of water at him across the surface--and Steve splashes back as he tries to dodge out of the way, Bucky tries to swim to the side, surges forward then splashes again, and before long, Bucky’s chasing Steve around the pool, as they kick and shove water at each other, giggling and shrieking like schoolboys swimming together for the hundredth time, the sound of laughter and splashing water echoing off the walls and floors of the room.

Steve ends up getting water up his nose--which surprisingly hurts more than he remembered--though he’s still laughing as he tries to blow it out and call for a truce.

Instead of agreeing to a truce, Bucky pounces on him, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s shoulders and holding him close.

“I caught you,” he announces slyly, letting his head rest on Steve’s shoulder as they slowly move across the pool.

“Yeah?” Steve says, turning a little in Bucky’s arms to face him (not really wanting to get away), the burning in the back of his nose fading, becoming negligible. “And what are you gonna do with me?”

Bucky laughs softly and bumps his nose against Steve’s, brushes his lips across Steve’s, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Steve snorts out a laugh, his arms settling around Bucky’s back, pulling their waists together--and okay, yeah, Steve was just a bit excited by their little chasing game, and where he’d been sort of ready to go to bed before, now he’s a little bit more ready for something else. When he tugs Bucky close, he can feel that Bucky’s a little hard too.

It’s like relief when Bucky finally kisses him, Steve sighing and relaxing in Bucky’s grasp, letting out a soft hum. Everything just... sort of falls into place when Bucky kisses him. To Steve, this is coming home.

They’re still moving around the pool as they softly kiss, lips pressing on and off, somewhere between swimming and floating and walking--they could stand up if they wanted to, but it’s more comfortable like this, just their heads and shoulders above the water, letting their legs just sort of drift them around the pool as they hum breaths into each other’s mouths, cocks slowly hardening between them.

Eventually, Steve’s back meets the smooth wall of the pool, and Bucky’s arms slip from around him, hands moving to Steve’s neck and face as Bucky’s body presses up against his, cocks rubbing together beneath the water--when Steve moans, it echoes all around the room, surprisingly loud to Steve’s ears.

Part of him wonders if they shouldn’t head back to their room to finish this. There’s always a little part of him that gets nervous when they do this in other parts of the Tower, in public... but he can't deny that that’s part of the excitement. Steve’s torn between the perfect image that other people have of him, his... modesty about the topic of sex around others, and the way he knows he’s a total slut for one Bucky Barnes, and it plays up the whole idea of someone catching them. Steve knows that there’s a very slim chance of anyone disturbing them at this time of the night, but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen, and something about that gets his heart racing, something about being heard, discovered, while Bucky’s making him feel good, gets him all worked up.

His arms squeeze Bucky close to him and he moans again as Bucky’s hips grind against him. Fuck, waiting isn’t worth it. He wants to come now.

Pretty soon, Bucky’s hand is slipping between them, stroking both of them, cocks pressed firmly together in Bucky’s hand, and Bucky’s moaning too, and all Steve can hear in the open room are the sounds of their moans and groans bouncing all around, almost indistinguishable from one another as Steve pants hard against Bucky’s mouth.

Steve comes first with a muffled groan, and Bucky follows soon after, the small white globs of cum floating to the surface of the water between them, the rippling of the water’s surface slowly carrying them away. Bucky kisses Steve, sloppy, both needing to catch their breath, but not nearly as concerned with that as they are with kissing each other.

Steve feels amazing after coming. He feels... brand new, shaking off the last of the exhaustion from the mission and just completely submerging himself in Bucky. Coming with Bucky makes him feel so damn good.

They stay pressed close and kiss for a little while, before he hears Bucky laugh a little, “Remember back when we used to swim at Coney Island?”

“Like it was yesterday,” Steve replies, still keeping his lips pressed to Bucky’s as much as possible. The serum made it so he could recall nearly every memory he’d made since childhood. This wasn’t always something that worked in his favor.

“Remember that first time we went swimming together?”

Steve lets out a puff of breath. “I remember that I didn’t do much swimming. Got knocked over by a wave and half-drowned before you got to me and dragged me out of the water.”

“Mm, I even had to keep the ocean from kicking your ass back then, huh?” Bucky muses and Steve laughs.

“Fuck off,” Steve retorts good-humoredly, and Bucky laughs right back, before mashing their mouths together again and stealing Steve’s breath away.

To be honest, Steve doesn’t feel finished. As Bucky kisses him and presses against him, Steve can already tell that his appetite for Bucky hasn’t been completely satisfied, can still feel the hungry rush of arousal flooding through him, can feel himself winding back up instead of winding down, his cock barely bothering to go soft at all.

He’s grinning as he recounts fondly, “I remember... the summer of ‘39.”

“Yeah?” Bucky mumbles against his mouth, “What happened then?”

“First summer you were shirtless at the beach.”

Bucky bursts into muffled laughter, nips at Steve’s bottom lip playfully. “Count on you to remember the first time I showed off my bare chest.”

“You damn near gave me a heart attack, Buck,” Steve says. “Wasn’t expecting it, and my poor heart couldn’t take surprises back then.”

“That’s true enough,” Bucky agrees, interrupts himself with more kisses, then, “I seem to remember I talked you into going topless on our next beach trip.”

Steve blushes. “You did, you dog.”

“What can I say?” Bucky says, as if he were helpless in the matter. “Damn shame to deny the world these cute little nipples.” His thumbs press down over Steve’s nipples, rubbing little circles into them and making Steve moan as he continues to kiss him.

Which pretty much settles Steve’s internal debate over what he wants next.

“Fuck me,” he mutters against Bucky’s mouth. There’s no lube down here, but Steve doesn’t give a shit. They both know that Steve doesn’t really need it; the water will help, and Steve’s a bit of a masochist anyway, and even _if_ Bucky hurts him, Steve will be healed within a few hours. Steve’s impatient need for Bucky’s cock heavily outweighs his desire to try to get all the way upstairs for lube.

Bucky pulls back to look him in the eye as he asks with a small smile, “You sure?”

Steve smiles back, looks at Bucky and the way that the light from beneath the water illuminates his face, the way the movement of the water’s surface is making the light dance on Bucky’s chin and jaw and cheeks. And god, Bucky’s beautiful, the way the light hits his eyes is just gorgeous, and Steve couldn’t be more sure.

“Yeah,” he says a little breathlessly, “want your cock in me.”

Bucky kisses him again as he moans into Steve’s mouth and Steve’s arms move up to wrap around Bucky’s neck. He purrs softly, “You know I can’t say no to you.”

“ _Good_ ,” Steve replies with a degree of satisfaction, making Bucky laugh again and then kissing him some more. Between them, he can feel that Bucky hasn’t really gone soft either.

Bucky kisses him deeper, tongues glancing, Bucky’s teeth raking over his lower lip, and after a moment, he feels Bucky shifting. His arm reaches down between them and Steve eagerly lifts his legs off the bottom of the pool, letting Bucky, the wall, and the water keep him held up.

Bucky’s fingertips trace back along his perineum, pausing for just a moment to rub a little circle into it to make Steve keen softly for him, before his finger is at Steve’s rim, rubbing against it, pressing to it. The tip slips in pretty easily beneath the water and all Bucky has to do is wiggle it before Steve feels it slipping further and further inside.

Steve already feels dizzy, just from a finger, and Bucky’s quick to add another, wriggling it in beside the first. He moves them in and out a few times, and Steve feels the tug of it against his rim, already in love with the sensation. Bucky spreads his fingers apart and a small gush of the cool water rushes inside of him--Steve shivers immediately, arms wrapping tight around Bucky at the unfamiliar sensation (they’ve fucked in their bathtub before, but that water was pretty much the same temperature as them, so this is very different), his cock giving a little throb.

Bucky lets out a breathy laugh, and the fingers are moving again for a moment before they stretch his hole open again, and it’s followed by another rush of cool inside his overheated entrance. Steve moans, a little achingly, and he has to break the kiss, just pressing his face against Bucky’s cheek and hair as Bucky repeats the process a few times over with equally pleasing results, until he finally nudges in the third finger, crooks his fingers teasingly into Steve’s prostate to make him whine.

Finally the fingers are gone, and Steve feels Bucky moving his hips in again, bodies pressing back together as Bucky’s left hand hooks under his right knee to lift it up and back, breaching the water to get Steve’s hips angled better, before Bucky’s pressing the head of his cock into Steve hole.

Steve breathes and lets his whole body relax, offering up as little resistance as possible. The water of the pool helps, and Steve feels the tug of his rim around Bucky’s thick cock, feels the tautness of the stretch, but _fuck_ it feels good, Steve loves feeling full of Bucky.

It takes about a minute for Bucky to slowly push his cock all the way in, and once it is, he settles there, and Steve can feel Bucky’s breath hot against his cheek.

“You okay?” Bucky asks sweetly.

“Mmm,” Steve affirms, nodding a little, “Love it. Feels tight.”

“Really tight,” Bucky agrees, nuzzling Steve a little, panting, “Fuck, you feel so hot.”

Bucky's hips jerk, and Steve moans suddenly, grasping at Bucky harder, his free leg wrapping quickly around Bucky’s back.

“That feel good, baby?” Bucky asks, his voice a heated whisper against Steve’s ear.

“Yeah,” Steve replies on a breath, and Bucky does it again, and Steve can feel the motion so clearly like this, Bucky stuffed tight inside of him, being completely suspended in the water, and by Bucky’s strength, he can’t help but moan again, long and aching.

Then Bucky’s hips start circling, grinding against him, and fuck, Steve can feel every little shift of his cock, the gentle tug at his rim, and the movement of cool water against it, and Steve’s head spins, he closes his eyes and presses his face against Bucky’s cheek, moaning over and over, _whimpering_ , helpless in Bucky’s arms.

The grin is clear in Bucky’s voice. “Love how loud it is in here. Feels like the whole building could hear you moaning like that.”

Steve feels his face heat up. He knows that’s not possible, that Stark soundproofed the whole place, but just the thought of it gets him hot and he moans again sharply, as Bucky thrusts once, then goes back to grinding.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Bucky teases him in a low voice (and fuck, Bucky knows damn well how heated that gets him), “Want the whole building to know how much you love getting fucked, hm?”

Steve’s cock is aching--Bucky just has to talk to him like that and it could send him over the edge probably. The heat in his head and the sound of Bucky’s voice, and the friction his cock is getting between their stomachs, and god, Bucky’s cock moving inside of him all feel so fucking good.

“Yes,” he gasps out again, encouraging Bucky, even though Bucky’s voice is a deadly fucking weapon that needs no encouragement.

“Then let’s let ‘em hear,” Bucky says, and without any more warning, he starts thrusting his hips, snapping them quickly back and forth as Steve is pressed up against the side of the pool--

And Steve loses it, moaning sharply and hotly at the stretch of Bucky’s cock, the skin tugging just enough against the rim to stimulate it as Bucky’s cock thrusts inside of him, rubbing against his prostate, filling him up, his right leg pinned back against the side to keep him open, and Steve whines and whimpers and fills up the whole damn room with his voice, leg and arms wrapped tightly around Bucky as he thrusts and thrusts, making the water of the pool splash up against the edges around them, and the pressure of pleasure and heat build until Steve just can’t take it anymore.

“ _Buck!_ ” he shouts as he comes forcefully between them, whining desperately as he clenches down and Bucky keeps thrusting until Steve feels him tensing up just a moment after, hears him groan hard, and feels the heat of Bucky coming inside of him.

Bucky stills his hips then, leaning into him, and Steve feels satisfied now. He usually does, once Bucky’s fucked him, once he comes inside. Usually (to neither of their dismays, sometimes it takes a few rounds to get the job done).

Steve lets himself go limp as he slowly catches his breath, relaxes against Bucky, and feels weightless in the water.

They’re quiet as Bucky leans into him, nuzzling against each other as they slowly calm down. Bucky releases Steve’s leg, and Steve wraps it around his waist, and a moment later, Bucky’s hands are spreading Steve’s cheeks underwater, and Bucky is slowly pulling his cock out, little by little so as not to hurt him.

Steve shivers a little as he does it, and when Bucky’s cock finally pops out, the water is incredibly cold against his entrance in comparison to the heat of Bucky’s cock; Steve’s muscles give a little twitch as he holds on to Bucky.

“You like that?” Bucky asks as his nose presses against Steve’s cheek, voice sweet as molasses. Steve knows that Bucky’s asking about... all of it, the whole experience. He always likes to hear Steve’s feedback, even when the way Bucky makes him come sometimes should be evidence enough.

“Mmhmm,” Steve mumbles sleepily. He feels so content right now, he could just fall asleep on Bucky, if he wanted too.

“You had a long day, didn’t you?” Bucky says thoughtfully, his hands bracing under Steve’s thighs as he backs away from the wall, supporting Steve’s weight with ease. He starts to push through the water, carrying Steve across the pool.

Steve nods, dropping his face to press into the crook of Bucky’s neck, smiling against his skin. He feels Bucky press a warm kiss to the side of his head and Steve could just melt... okay, so the only thing better than cuddling and falling asleep with Bucky is having Bucky fuck him first. He always sleeps better afterwards.

“Come on then, let’s get you to bed, babe,” Bucky says. They must get to the steps for the pool, because Steve feels Bucky stepping up, and carrying him out of the water, hears his wet feet padding across the tiled floor.

Bucky doesn’t bother to grab a towel, or even their clothes, leaving them behind and relying on the privacy of the elevator as he carries Steve to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shaish for feedback on the ending <333


End file.
